FunshineBob BearPants
The Cartoon and Friends Resolution's TV-spoof of "SpongeBob SquarePants". Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Snail - Eek the Cat (Eek! the Cat) *Patrick Star - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Squidward Tentacles - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Sandy Cheeks - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Eugene H. Krabs - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Sheldon J. Plankton - Gallaxhar (Monsters Vs. Aliens) *Karen Plankton - Messina (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *Pearl Krabs - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Mrs. Puff - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Larry the Lobster - Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) *Squilliam Fancyson - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Flying Dutchman - Ice King (Adventure Time) *Norma Rechid - Jo Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Tom Smith - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Nancy Suzy Fish - Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) *Nat Peterson - Dizzy (Rock & Rule) *Harold Bill Reginald - Larry Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Harold (red fish) - Joey McDonald (Dennis the Menace) *Jennifer Millie - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Henry-Bart - Waldo (Moshi Monsters) *Gus - Martin Prince (The Simpsons) *Ivy - Sam Sheepdog (Looney Tunes) *Miss Rechid - Zaffi (Moshi Monsters) *Thaddeus - Barney Gumble (The Simpsons) *Debbie Rechid - Lady Neaforce (The Fryguy Show) *Sheila - Arlene (Garfield) *Mr. Smith - Gaspar Le Gecko (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Monroe Timmy - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Martin - Ziggy (Moshi Monsters) *Dale - Squiff (Moshi Monsters) *Frankie-Billy Steve - Ed (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Archie - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) *Lifeguard Fish - Zommer (Moshi Monsters) *Flats the Flounder - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Squilvia - Jeanson (The Fryguy Show) *Old Man Jenkins - Abraham Grandpa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Fred - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Frank - Lummox (Moshi Monsters) *Yellow Officer - Pizza Steve (Uncle Grandpa) *Officer Nancy - Charlotte Pickles (Rugrats) *Officer Slugfish - Desk Sergeant (Big Hero 6) *Officer Johnson - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Turquoise Officer - Patty Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Light Purple Officer - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Officer - Joe Swanson (Family Guy) *Mable Monica - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) *Martha Rechid - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Martha Doris Smith - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Harold SquarePants - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Margaret SquarePants - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) *Grandma SquarePants - Granny (Looney Tunes) *Stanley S. SquarePants - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *BlackJack - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *King Neptune - Herb Powell (The Simpsons) *Mermaid Man - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Barnacle Boy - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Man Ray - Iron Man (Avengers) *Dirty Bubble - Little Bad Wersent (The Fryguy Show) Episodes Season 1 # Help Wanted/Reef Blower/Tea at the Treedome # Bubblestand/Ripped Sun # Jellyfishing/Gallaxhar! # Naughty Nautical Neighbord/Boating School # Pizza Deliver/Home Sweet Pineapple # Chip Chipmunk and Dale Chipmunk/Pickles # Hall Monitor/Jellyfish Jam # Romantic Heart's Rocket/Squeaky Boots # Nature Sun/Opposite Day # Culture Shock/F.U.N. # MuscleFunshine BuffBear/Rabbit the Unfriendly Ghost # The Charephone/Employee of the Month # Scaredy Sun/I Was a Teenage Eek the Cat # SB-129/Karate Choppers # Sleepy Time/Suds # Valentine's Day/The Paper # Arrgh!/Rock Bottom # Texas/Walking Small # Fools in April/Herb's Spatula # Hooky/Chip Chipmunk and Dale Chipmunk II Season 2 # Your Shoe's United/Rabbit's Day Off # Something Smells/Bossy Boots # Big Yellow Loser/Bubble Buddy # Dying for Pie/Imitation Scrooge # Wormy/Patty Hype # Granny's Kisses/Rabbitville # Prehibernation Week/Life of Crime # Christmas Who? # Survival of the Idiots/Dumped # No Free Rides/I'm Your Biggest Fanatic # Chip Chipmunk and Dale Chipmunk III / Skunk Jokes # Pressure/The Smoking Peanut # Shanghaied/Eek Takes a Bath # Welcome to Chum Bucket/Frankendoodle # The Secret Box/Band Geeks # Graveyard Shift/McDuck Love # Procrastination/I'm With Stupid # Sailor Mouth/Artist Unknown # Jellyfish Hunter/The Fry Cook Games # Rabbit on Strike/Romantic Heart, Funshine, and the Wiggler Season 3 # The Algae's Always Greener/FunshineGuard on Duty # Club Funshine Bear/My Pretty Seahorse # Just One Bite/The Bully # Nasty Patty/Idiot Box # Chip Chipmunk and Dale Chipmunk IV/Doing Time # Snowball Effect/One Scrooge Trash # As Seen on TV/Can You Spare A Dime? # No Weenies Allowed/Pepe Le Pew Returns # Scrooge Borg/Rock-a-Bye Bivalve # Wet Painters/Krusty Krab Training Video # Party Pooper Sun # Chocolate with Nuts/Chip Chipmunk and Dale Chipmunk V # New Student Character/Clams # Ugh # The Great Cat Race/Mid-Life Crustacean # Born Again Scrooge/I Had an Accident # Scrooge Land/The Camping Episode # Missing Identity/Gallaxhar's Army # The Funshine Bear Who Could Fly # Funshine Bear Meets the Strangler/Pranks a Lot Season 4 # Fear of a Krabby Patty/Shell of a Man # The Lost Mattress/Scrooge Vs. Gallaxhar # Have You Seen This Cat? # Skill Crane/Good Neighbors # Selling Out/Funny Sun # Dunces and Dragons # Enemy In-Law/Chip Chipmunk and Dale Chipmunk VI: The Motion Picture # Homer SmartSun/RabbitFunshine YellowBear # Scrooge Towers/Linda Belcher, You're Fired # Chimps Ahoy/Ghost Host # Skunk of a Birthday/Karate Island # All That Glitters/Wishing You Well # New Leaf/One Bitten # Bummer Vacation/Wigstruck # Rabbittasic Voyage/That's No Lady # The Thing/Hocus Pocus # Driven to Tears/Rule of Dumb # Born to Be Wild/Best Frenemies # The Yellow Purloiner/Rabbit Wood # Best Day Ever/The Gift of Gum Season 5 # Friend or Foe # The Original Fry Cook/Night Light # Rise and Shine/Waiting/Fungus Among Us # Spy Buddies/Boat Smarts/Good Ol' Whatsisname # New Digs/Scrooge à la Mode # Roller Cowards/Bucket Sweet Bucket # To Love a Patty/Breath of Fresh Rabbit # Money Talks/Funshine Bear Vs. The Patty Gadget/Slimy Dancing # The Krusty Funshine Bear/Sing a Song of Homer # A Flea in Her Dome/The Donut of Shame/The Scrooge Plate # Goo Goo Gas/Le Big Switch # Atlantis Funshine Bear # Picture Day/Homer No Pay/Mr. Beastly # Blackened Funshine Bear/Chip Chipmunk Vs. Funshine Bear # The Inmates of Summer/To Save a Skunk # Pest of the West # 20,000 Patties Under the Sea/The Battle of Bikini Bottom # What Ever Happened to Funshine Bear? # The Two Faces of Rabbit/FunshineHenge # Banned of Bikini Bottom/Good Luck Bear Season 6 # House Fancy/Scrooge Road # Penny Foolish/Nautical Novice # Funshinecus/Suction Cup Symphony # Not Normal/Gone # The Splinter/Slide Whistle Stooges # A Life in a Day/Sun Bleached # Giant Rabbit/No Nose Knows # Patty Caper/Gallaxhar's Regular # Boating Buddies/The Scrooge Kronicle # The Slumber Party/Grooming Eek the Cat # Funshine Bear Vs. Dylan McKay # Porous Pockets/Choir Boys # Scrooge Krushers/The Card # Dear Vikings/Ditchin # Captain Buck E. Barnacle/Cephalopod Lodge # Rabbit's Visit/To Funshine Bear of Not to Funshine Bear # Shuffleboarding/Professor Rabbit # Pet or Pests/Komputer Overload # Gullible Sun/Overbooked # No Hat for Homer/Toy Store of Doom # Sand Castles in the Sand/Fuzzy Shocked # Chum Bucker Supreme/Single Cell Anniversary # Truth or Funshine # Stuck in the Freezer # Pineapple Fever/Chum Caverns # The Clash of Triton (Herb Powell's Party) Season 7 # Rabbit-Vision/I ♥ Dancing # Growth Spout/Stuck in the Wringer # Someone's in the Kitchen with Romantic Heart Skunk/The Inside Job # Greasy Buffoons/Model Funshine # Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful/A Pal for Eek # Yours, Mine, and Mine/Kracked Scrooge # The Curse of Bikini Bottom/Rabbit in Clarinetland # Funshine Bear's Last Stand # Back to the Past/The Bad Guy Club for Villains # A Day Without Tears/Summer Job # One Coarse Meal/Eek in Love # The Play's the Thing/Rodeo Daze # Jacqueline's Secret Recipe/The Cent of Money # The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom/Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle # The Curse of the Hex/The Main Drain # Trenchbillies/Funshine-Cano! # The Great Patty Caper # That Sinking Feeling/Karate Homer # Buried in Time/Enchanted Tiki Dreams # The Abrasive Side/Earworm # Hide and Then What Happens?/Fuzzyback Shenanigans # The Masterpiece/Whelk Attack # You Don't Know Funshine Bear/Tunnel of Glove # Scrooge Dogs/The Wreck of the Mauna Loa # New Character in Town/Love That Rabbit # Big Sister Alice/Perfect Chemistry Season 8 # Accidents Will Happen/The Other Patty # Drive Thru/The Hot Shot # A Friendly Game/Sentimental Funshine Bear # Frozen Face-Off # Rabbit's School for Grown Ups/Oral Report # Sweet and Sour Rabbit/The Googly Artiste # A Character Family Vacation # Homer's Staycation/Walking the Gallaxhar # Mooncation/Scrooge McDuck Takes a Vacation # Ghoul Fools # Chip Chipmunk Begins/Gallaxhar's Good Eye # Barnacle Face/Pet Sitter Pat # House Sittin' for Romantic Heart Skunk/Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom # Bubble Troubles/The Way of the Funshine Bear # The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom/Bubble Buddy Returns # Restraining Funshine Bear/Fiasco! # Are You Happy Now?/Planet of the Jellyfish # Free Samples/Home Sweet Rubble # Messina 2.0/inFUNSHINEiac # Face Freeze!/Glove World R.I.P. # Rabbititis/Demolition Doofus # Treats!/For Here or to Go # It's a Funshine Bear Christmas! # Super Evil Aquatic Villain Team Up is Go!/Chum Fricassee # The Good Krabby Name/Move It or Lose It # Hello Bikini Bottom Season 9 # Extreme Spots/Skunk Record # Homer-Man!/Eek's New Toy # License to Milkshake/Rabbit Baby # Little Yellow Book/Bumper to Bumper # Eek, an Urchin!/Rabbit Defense # Jailbreak!/Evil Spatula # It Came from Goo Lagoon # Safe Deposit Scrooge McDuck/Gallaxhar's Pet # Don't Look Now/Séance Shméance # Tom Cat/Yeti Scrooge # Funshine Bear, You're Fired # Lost in Bikini Bottom/Tutor Sauce # Rabbit Plus One/The Executive Treatment # Company Picnic/Pull Up a Barrel # Sanctuary!/What's Eating Homer Simpson? # Homer! The Game/The Sewers of Bikini Bottom # Funshine Bear LongPants/Johnny Bravo's Gym # The Fish Bowl/Married to Money # Mall Girl Petunia/Two Thumbs Down # Sharks Vs. Pods/CopyFunshine DittoBear # Sold!/Lame and Fortune # Goodbye, Krabby Patty # Romantic Heart's Nutmare/Bulletin Board # Food Con Castaways/Cat Mail # Pineapple Vision/Salsa Imbecilicus # Mutiny on the Scrooge/The Whole Tooth Season 10 # Whirly Brains/Chip Sun # Unreal Estate/Code Yellow # Mimic Madness/House Worming # Snooze You Lose/Scrooge Katering # Funshine Bear's Place/Gallaxhar Gets the Boot # Life Insurance/Burts Your Bubble # Gallaxhar Retires/Trident Trouble # The Incredible Shrinking Funshine Bear/Sportz? # The Getaway/Lost and Found # Homer's Coupon/Out of the Picture # Feral Friends/Don't Wake Homer Simpson Season 11 # Cave Dwelling Funshine Bear/The Clam Whisperer # Spot Returns/The Check-Up # Spin the Bottle/There's a Funshine Bear in My Soup # Iron Man Returns/Johnny Bravo the Floor Manager # The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom # No Pictures Please/Stuck of the Roof # Krabby Patty Creature Feature/Belcher's Pests # Sanitation Insanity/Bunny Hunt # Rabbit Noir/Scavenger Sun # Cuddle E. Hugs/Homer the Horse # Chatterbox Eek the Cat/Don't Feed the Clowns # Drive Happy/Old Man Homer Simpson # Fun-Sized Friends/Mona Simpson's the Word # Doodle Dimension/Moving Bubble Bass # High Sea Diving/Bottle Burglars # My Leg!/Ink Lemonade # Mustard O' Mine/Shopping List # Skunk Watching/Scrooge Kleaners # Homernocchio/ChefFunshine # Gallaxhar Paranoia/Library Cards # Call the Cops/Surf N' Turf # Goons of the Moon (SpaceFunshine MerryBear) # Appointment TV/Messina's Virus # The Grill is Gone/The Night Patty # Bubbletown/Girls' Night Out # Skunk Jelly/The String Season 12 # FarmerFunshine/Eek & Spot # The Nitwitting/The Ballad of Filthy Muck # The Scrooge Slammer/Pineapple RV # Eek's Got Legs/King Gallaxhar # Gallaxhar's Old Chum/Stormy Weather # The Scrooge Bucket/Rabbit's on a Bus # Romantic Heart's Nutty Nieces/Insecitury Guards # Broken Alarm/Messina's Baby # Shell Games/Senior Discount # Mind the Gap # Funshine Bear in RandomLand/Funshine Bear's Bad Habit # Breakin' # The Goofy Newbie Movies * The FunshineBob BearPants Movie * The FunshineBob BearPants Movie: Care Bear Out of Water * The FunshineBob BearPants Movie: It's A Wonderful Care Bear Category:The Cartoon and Friends Resolution Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:Nickelodeon Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Movie Spoof Category:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Spoofs Category:The Spongebob Squarepants Movie Spoofs Category:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Spoof